Rise of the Ancient Clans
by HoshikoxIcey
Summary: Long ago, before there was ever four clans, there were the Ancient clans. Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Leopardclan. It's been 100 human years since Bramblestar was leader of Thunderclan. The tension in the four clans has only worsened. Starclan has shown their anger, and if this "tension" is not lifted consequences will be paid. So what happens when most of the clans are wipes out?
1. List of Characters

(A/N: I DON'T OWN Warriors! I only own my characters listed! Tigerclan, Lionclan, and Leopardclan, the four clans, skyclan, Starclan, and Dark Forest, rightfully belong to Erin Hunter!. Any cats mentioned from her books like Bluestar, Bramblestar ect. belong to her!)

 **WARRIORS**

Rise of the Ancient Clans

Cats:

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Harestar (Big Brown tom with golden eyes)

Deputy: Leafclaw (she-cat)

Medicine cat: Fernpelt (She-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: none

Warriors:

Coppertail (Tom)

Willowpelt (she-cat)

Sparrowwing (Tom)

Aspentree (Tom)

Starshine (She-cat)

Apprentices:

Acornpaw (tom) Brown pelt and blue eyes

Breezepaw (she-cat) White and black pelt with gold eyes

Brushpaw (tom) Brown and white pelt with green eyes

Cedarpaw (she-cat) Gray and white pelt with green eyes

Queens:

Shortwhisker (she-cat) brown tabby, green eyes

Kits:

Sunkit (tom)

Emberkit (She-cat)

Icekit (tom)

Elders: Dead

 **Windclan**

Leader: Eaglestar (Black tom with blue/teal eyes)

Deputy: Hawktail (Tom) Brown striped tom blue eyes

Medicine cat: Dawncloud (She-cat) orange and black cat yellow eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Halfpaw (tom) brown and white pelt with short white tail, blue eyes

Warriors:

Ravenbranch (She-cat)

Driftfoot (Tom)

Crowheart (Tom)

Flintnose (Tom)

Rainstorm (Tom)

Apprentices:

Ashpaw (she-cat) dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackpaw (she-cat) black tabby with green eyes

Blossompaw (she-cat) Gold tabby with green eyes

Queens:

Skybreeze (she-cat)

Speckledtail (she-cat)

Poppystem (she-cat

Kits:

Echokit (Tom)

Mistykit (She-cat)

Thornkit (Tom)

Starlingkit (Tom)

Grasskit (She-cat)

Elders:

Dead

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Flowerstar (She-cat) Calico cat with blue/green eyes

Deputy: Finchwing (Tom) blue gray cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Berryfur (She-cat) dark blue pelt with blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Littlepaw (tom)

Warriors:

Fireclaw (Tom)

Barkfoot (Tom)

Morningpetal (She-cat)

Owlfur (Tom)

Nettlebreeze (she-cat)

Apprentices:

Jadepaw (She-cat) Calico cat with teal eyes

Sootpaw (tom) Black cat with one gold eyes and one green

Falconpaw (tom) Brown striped with teal eyes

Dovepaw (she-cat) Gray striped with green eyes

Queens:

Twilightsteam (she-cat)

Silverpelt (she-cat)

Kits:

Wildkit (tom)

Vinekit (she-cat)

Rowankit (tom)

Elders:

Juniperberry (she-cat)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader: Waterstar (She-cat) Silver pelt with darker gray stripes blue eyes

Deputy: Snowsong (She-cat) Red and white pelt with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Foxtail (Tom) Orange tom with white tipped tail, golden eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Whitepaw (She-cat) white cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Maplewish (She-cat)

Nightfur (She-cat)

Darktail (Tom)

Rockfoot (Tom)

Tornfeather (Tom)

Apprentices:

Riverpaw (tom) Silver pelt with dark gray stripes and blue eyes

Blizzardpaw (she-cat) White pelt with black tip of tail and green eyes

Minnowpaw (tom) Black and white pelt with gold eyes

Sagepaw (tom) black and white pelt with green eyes

Queens:

Shadestorm (she-cat)

Kits:

Ivykit (she-cat)

Tigerkit (tom)

Elders:

Dead

 **Skyclan:**

Leader: Redstar (tom) red tom with golden eyes

Deputy: Bluejay (Tom)

Warriors:

Springbrook (She-cat)

Briarlight (Tom)

Talltree (Tom)

Pebbleheart (she-cat)

Apprentices:

Treepaw (tom) light brown pelt with dark brown stripes white feet and tip of tail white, green eyes

Amberpaw (tom) rusty pelt with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A calico she-cat came to the edge of their rocky border. Sniffing around for any Shadowclan cats that may have crossed her border. The scent on her clan's side of their territory is stale of Shadowclan cats. Thankfully the wind is pulling her clans scent to the Shadowclan territory. She looked around closely knowing Shadowclan cats have been close to their border. It was odd for them to be so close since there was a small stream separating between the borders. However, Shadowclan had won the steam as their own in a previous battle. There was another strange scent, Two-legs and it was probably from a day or two ago.

"Flowerstar, there aren't any recent scent of the Shadowclan cats for a few days," a blue, gray, tom told her

"I still want to keep on eye on those cats," Flowerstar, the calico she-cat hissed at her deputy, "Finchwing, our clan was weak and they took our territory!"

"I know and I'm sorry we lost the border. But we can still fight it and win it back! We have more kits this Greenleaf," He meowed to her softly.

Flowerstar glanced off at another warrior, Barkfoot, a brown tabby looking out towards the border. She sighed remembering he lost his sister to the fight. The Shadowclan cats were brutal in the fight. No cats were supposed to die in fights like these, and Flowerstar knew Starclan might be angry about it. When Barkfoot hissed and tail thrashed violently, she jerked her head towards the border. She got down on her haunches ready for attack. Her deputy hissing but stood till glaring at their unwelcomed company.

"Hello Flowerstar, and to you Riverclan cats," a Silver tabby she-cat came out of the water with three of her Shadowclan warriors, Maplewish, Tornfeather, and Nightfur.

"What do you want this time Waterstar!" Flowerstar spat at the Shadowclan leader.

"I have come in peace, I promise," Waterstar meowed.

"Peace? Then why do you come with back up?" Barkfoot growled ready to launch.

"Tell me why you're here and be quick!" Flowerstar growled.

"I have come to tell and possibly show you something on my territory, if you would be willing to come with me," Waterstar seemed disturbed.

"FOX DUNG!" Barkfoot was about ready to jump but Flowerstar moved her tail infront of him stopping him.

"Hold on," she meowed to him and turned to Waterstar disgusted look, "Why do you smell like Two-legs?"

"That's what I am trying to tell you. Two-legs have come into our territory and they are not leaving!" Waterstar hissed in irritation.

"How much has been taken?" Flowerstar asked.

"More then half," She growled.

"What?!" Finchclaw asked in disbelief.

"It's true," Waterstar meowed lowering her head, "Even Thunderclans territory is being taken. But the Two-legs have taken most of ours. They have used these monsters in the forest territory and trees are falling and they have been using this awful stuff. It reeks!"

"Has Harestar talked with you about this?" Flowerstar asked in concern.

"You really think that mouse brain wants to even look at me?" Waterstar asked.

"True," Flowerstar swallowed bitterly, "why do you want me to come and see?"

"These Two-legs that have been staying, they must be making something. Maybe a nest? Its hard to tell. But, they have been walking along the stream as well, they haven't come this far yet. But it won't be long before they might," Waterstar gave Flowerstar a warning look.

"I wonder if Starclan wants us to move soon," Flowerstar meowed.

"More then likely, there are some territory past the hightones that I could take," Waterstar meowed.

"Harestar and Eaglestar would have your tail if you did!" Flowerstar hissed in warning.

"You have any better options?" Waterstar growled.

Flowerstar sighed and shook her head. Looking over the borders of the two clans.

"You said you wanted to show me something?" Flowerstar reminded her.

Waterstar nodded and flicked her tail. Nightfur and Tornfeather walked away disappearing behind the brush. Flowerstar nudged Finchwing for him to return to camp, he only nodded giving his leader a lick on her ear and left them. Barkfoot kept his eye on Maplewish and moved close to Flowerstar.

"Follow me," Waterstar meowed and began to pad away.

Flowerstar nodded and padded slightly behind Waterstar. Maplewish and Barkfoot followed in suit behind the two leaders. They ran out of the rocky territory into more dirt and grassy territory. The scent of Shadowclan was strong and annoying to Barkfoot. Coming to the edge of the forest where Thunderclan's territory met Shadowclan's. Running in between the trees and watching a few of the leaves start to fall little by little. Waterstar, slowed and stopped hiding behind a tree. Flowerstar came up beside her looking forward towards what looked like a meadow. Flowerstar star tiny sticks sticking up from the ground. There was something colorful attached to the stick. And there were several sticks around. Flowestar moved a little closer to one of the sticks noticing they were not wood, it was as high as she was. She looked beyond the sticks and saw huge sticks made of wood, piled on top of each other. She crouched down seeing a few Two-legs carrying them stacking more on the pile. Fear and horror flooded through her. The clans would be in trouble with what the Two-legs were building. She darted back to Waterstar her heart pumping in her ears now.

"Tha…that's…that can't be! Starclan what do we do?" Flowerstar moaned in sadness.

"Now do you understand?" Waterstar asked looking at her.

"Yes, I agree with you, you should move your territory beyond the highstones, " Flowerstar meowed sadly.

"Thank you Flowerstar," Waterstar nodded to her and looked back at the Two-legs destroying the trees.

Flowerstar looked up a little. Startled for a moment she flinched seeing an orange and white pelt with Dark green eyes. Flowerstar's tail touched Waterstar to look in the same direction. Waterstar looked over and saw the cat.

"Leafclaw!" Waterstar meowed, but the cat darted away retreating further in Thunderclan territory.

"Thunderclans deputy?" Flowerstar asked.

"Yeah, and she saw you here on my territory too," Waterstar gave a rough sigh and alked away, "Come on Flowerstar you should go back now, I'm sure Harestar will hear of this."

Flowerstar looked back at the territory of Thunderclan, she could feel darkness coming from it's borders. Sighing as well she motioned the other cats to follow behind. FLowerstar knew how Harestar was, it could mean trouble if he knows about her meeting Waterstar on their territory. Even though Waterstar, gave her the right to be there for witness. Harestar had made it seem like Shadowclan was his rival. Flowerstar often wondered if it was just Shadowclan though. She brushed her thoughts away as they ran back to the spot she had met up with Waterstar. Waterstar stopped and turned looking at Flowerstar and Barkfoot.

"Tell you clan what has happened, and for them to be careful of the monsters. They can't fight them, and neither can we. I also apologize for the loss of the last battle we fought. No one should have lost their lives in that," Waterstar meowed her grief.

Flowerstar could only nod in Waterstar's words. She looked over at Barkfoot whom had turned his head from the Shadowclan leader. Maplewish followed her leader back to their camp hidden somewhere beyond the brush and stream. Flowerstar gave a Barkfoot a quick lick on the shoulder and motioned him to follow her back to camp. He gave a glance at the territory one more time and padded after his leader back to the camp. Running through the brush for a while, Flowerstar was panting a little. She and Barkfoot jumped through more and more brush until they came to a clearing. A river ran along side of the outskirt of camp. Jumping into the river and swimming across it safely, they shook their fur a little to let some water out. Flowerstar looked around for a moment, making sure no other cat was around that wasn't her clanmates. She looked back to the entrance of her camp. Rocks that stood on top of one another, the rocks had completely surrounded the camp, along with the brush and a few trees. Barkfoot moved quickly moving the brush that covered the entryway with his paw. Nodding her thanks, Flowerstar quickly entered in the cave like entryway. Only a few moments later, light was shown again. Flowerstar looked around the camp seeing that the morning patrol was back. She lept up on her high rock and sat down. She tried to slow her breathing as much as possible.

"Let all cats older enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" She meowed to her clanmates.

"Did you have trouble with Waterstar after I left?" Finchwing asked quietly, coming up beside her.

Flowerstar shook her head but looked at all her warriors and apprentices coming. She looked back towards the entrance and found Owlfur and her oldest son Sootpaw, coming back from training.

"Owlfur, Sootpaw please come over here for a meeting,"Finchwing asked and the two trotted over and sat down looking up at Flowerstar.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Waterstar had let me come with her to the forest she shares with Thunderclan," Flowerstar began as some cats murmured to each other, but she went on, "Two-legs are possibly building nests on their territory!"  
"But what has that got to do with us?" Fireclaw, a tortoiseshell male stepped forward looking at his leader.

"The Two-legs have been on our territory as well," Flowerstar said, as the clan began to talk.

"We have scented Two-legs scent on our border by the stream. It could be possible they may make more nests in our territory," Finchwing added.

"What will happen then?" Morningpelt a brown and white she-cat asked.

"Has Starclan decided we will move?" Nettlebreeze another she-cat, asked.

"I do not know. I've decided to travel to Moonstone as soon as possible to ask what they want for this clan. I have already agreed that Shadowclan have some territory beyond the highstones," Flowerstar meowed.

"But Flowerstar," Nettlebreeze asked, "I know it's right behind their territory, but isn't it a bit far for them to travel, just to hunt?"

"Yes, but Waterstar may move her whole territory completely. Her forest border reeks of Twolegs, and they have taken half of her territory," Flowerstar answered, and everyone stared at their leader.

"Half?" Morningpetal asked nervously.

"I have seen these sticks with colorful…..patches of some sort, that the Two-legs must have put in the ground. They aren't made from the trees they have cut down, they're made of something else. We need constant patrols over that side of the border. Are any of the kits ready to leave the nursery?" Flowerstar asked.

"Silverpelt's kit is ready Flowerstar!" Fireclaw spoke up.

"Rowankit is six moons?" Nettlebreeze asked shocked.

"He is, almost seven moons actually," Fireclan muttered, then looked up at his leader, "I can go fetch them if you wish Flowerstar."

"Go on," She nodded to him and he ran back to the nursery for the good news.

"If I may Flowerstar, I wish for you to access Sootpaw's training," Owlfur meowed to his leader.

"You think he's ready?" Flowerstar asked him a little shocked.

"I believe he is," Owlfur meowed.

"So be it. If I see him fit, I will give his ceremony as soon as possible," Flowerstar came to an agreement, she scanned over her warriors of who should mentor Rowankit. 'Jadepaw is Morningpetal's apprentice, Dovepaw is Fireclaw's apprentice, Falconpaw is Nettlebreeze apprentice, and Sootpaw is Owlfur's apprentice,' Flowerstar thought trying to see who can be fit for an apprentice. Her eyes then landed on Barkfoot, and she realized he hasn't had an apprentice yet.

"Barkfoot, come here please," She meowed as the warrior came closer, "Will you take Rowankit as your first apprentice?"

"Me?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Yes," Flowerstar nodded to him as Finchwing gave a chuckle.

"Yes, please Flowerstar!" Barkfoot meowed excitedly.

"Alright," She meowed as Fireclaw, Silverpelt, and Rowankit came to the high rock.

"Rowankit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw. Your mentor will be Barkfoot. I hope Barkfoot will pass down all he knows onto you. Barkfoot?" Flowerstar nodded to him to come closer.

He came closer as Rowanpaw stood up and looked up at him, the apprentice began to admire his mentor.

"Barkfoot, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You have received excellent training from Finchwing, and you have shown yourself to be strong and patient. You will be mentor to Rowanpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him," Flowerstar meowed and the two cats touch each other's noses.

"ROWANPAW! ROWANPAW! ROWANPAW!" cats shouted from around the high rock.

"Meeting dismissed, I would like to talk tom senior warriors and deputy alone in my den, Nettlebreeze!" Flowerstar called as she leapt from the high rock and the brown tabby greeted her leader, "Take Falconpaw to our border by the stream. Remember to mark on our side of the stream. If you scent any two-legs from here on out, let me or Finchwing know."

"Yes Flowerstar, we'll go now," Nettlebreeze meowed and went over to Falcopaw nudging him to the camp entrance.

"We're ready Flowerstar," Finchwing meowed with Fireclaw, Owlfur and Morningpetal beside him.

"Yes, come in," Flowerstar meowed leading her warriors into her cave like den.

Flowerstar climbed up on the rocks, her moss bed sat on the highest one and was slightly hidden inside another small cave like hole. Finchwing climbed on a rock beside hers closer to the ground where the other three warriors stood. It had a moss bed on it where Finchwing had slept. He curled his tail around his body and looked up at the leader. "Please make yourself comfortable," Flowerstar meowed to her senior warriors. Fireclaw sat down his tail curled around his paws. Owlfur let out a yawn and stayed standing feeling like he might fall into sleep if he sat or laid down. Morningpetal sat down next to Owlfurand looked up at her leader.

"I think you all know what I'm going to say," Flowerstar paused looking at the three cats and glanced at her deputy.

Finchwing gave a nod and so did the others.

"We need more warriors. Are any of the apprentice's other then our son ready to be warriors?" Flowerstar asked the warriors.

"I think Jadepaw needs a little more time to train Flowerstar. Her fighting skills are excellent but she scares off prey when she hunts," Morningpetal meowed letting out a sigh.

"I think Dovepaw is ready, she was a little unsteady at first but she's turned into a great hunter and fighter," Fireclaw meowed to her.

"She used to be very timid when she first started training. You think she will be ready for battles that might come around soon?" Finchwing asked.

"Yes, I believe she is ready," Fireclaw meowed proudly.

"She has come such a long way," Flowerstar purred in excitement.

"She has Flowerstar, I'm amazed!" Morningpetal meowed.

"Have you and Nettlebreeze discussed anything about Falconpaw, Owlfur?" Flowerstar asked him.

"Nettlebreeze has told me Falconpaw is a great fighter like his sister. He's very quick on his paws, and observant," Owlfur purred.

"And his hunting?" Finchwing asked.

"Only that he's a good fisher," Owlfur chuckled.

"I see," Flowerstar was happy for her sons to be doing well, "So, Dovepaw, Sootpaw, and Falconpaw are ready. Let me assess them tomorrow, If they show me their hunting and fighting skills, I will make them all warriors. Owlfur please give Nettlebreeze the news, if she thinks he isn't ready then please have come talk to me. Morningpetal, send my daughter in. Remember keep an eye for Two-legs in our territory. Tell the others to stay away from any strange monsters they might see. We can't loose anymore cats this Leafbare. And it seems Leaf fall has already started," Flowerstar meowed looking at her den's enterance.

"Flowerstar, your not going to lecture your daughter are you?" Morningpetal asked worriedly as the other cats exited the leaders den.

"No, if anything I will try to encourage her," Flowerstar meowed.

"Alright, I'll send her in," Morningpetal mewed, leaving the den.

Flowerstar sighed and looked over at Finchwing. His eyes locked on hers and held them there for a moment. That is until she hissed her annoyance to him. He looked away and sighed shaking his head.

"What now Finchclaw," She growled irritated.

"Oh nothing Flowerstar," He meowed softly circling in his moss bed and laid down but kept his head up.

"Doesn't seem like nothing especially with you looking at me like that!" she spat at him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he meowed not caring with a small smirk.

"Will you both quit flirting and tell me why I'm here!" Jadepaw meowed a bit loudly making the pair blush.

"Jadepaw!" Flowerstar hissed at the apprentice.

"What? Your both mates, I don't see the problem," Jadepaw growled.

"Doesn't mean you have to announce it!" Flowerstar hissed, as Finchwing cleared his throat reminding Flowerstar to regain herself, she sighed and looked down at her daughter, "I've been told your have issues with your hunting skills."

"It's not my fault the prey ran away." Jadepaw muttered.

"They're supposed to," Finchwing meowed, "Its your job to hunt them."

"But it's so hard!" Jadepaw whined.

"Survival isn't supposed to be easy. You did well when you pretended to hunt leaves when you were a kit," Flowerstar meowed, "What's different now?"

"It's no fun," Jadepaw pouted.

"You think fighting is?" Finchwing asked growling making the apprentice flinch.

"Nnn…no," Jadepaw finally meowed.

"Exactly, Hunting is just as good for the clan as fighting. If you keep this up you won't be a warrior with your brothers," Flowerstar meowed to her carefully.

"Why are they ready or something?" Jadpaw asked with a snort.

Flowerstar and Finchwing remained silent.

"They are aren't they!" Jadepaw yowled.

"Maybe, and if they are then you better shape up and start working on your hunting as well as your fighting," Finchwing gowled.

Flowerstar looked at her daughter feeling her defeated. She stood there looking at the two. She was greatfull for Finchwing. She looked back at Jadepaw, whom shuffled at her paws before looking up.

"Fine, I'll work on it," Jadepaw meowed.

"Good, now go on, you can tell Morning petal to start hunting tomorrow," Flowerstar meowed.

"Fine," She meowed and left the den.

Flowerstar let out a sigh and laid on her nest. Finchwing climbed up to Flowerstar and sat next to her and licked her cheek.

"She'll come around," Finchwing meowed.

"I hope so," She meowed to him.

"Of course! She's just like you!" He meowed.

"Maybe, but maybe she…" she turned away from him starting to feel depressed.

Finchwing knew what she was going to say. He sighed and laid beside her, trying to comfort her. He knew what she was thinking about and that she was still in pain. Flowerstar was more then greatfull to him, she slowly began to fall asleep. Hoping it could take her pain away.

 **(A/N: Okay yes, before you ask, the deputy does share a den with the leader. This is because Finchwing is Flowerstar's mate as well as her deputy. Yes Flowerstar has a secret but that won't be revealed til later! Please R &R! Again I own my characters that's it! Everything else belongs to Erin Hunter.) **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crouching down on her haunches, Jadepaw remained still and close to the ground. She finally found a mouse near by to do more hunting. She waited for the mouse to get in the right spot for her to be able to pounce on it. The mouse actually got closer to her without realizing she was there. But the moment the moue caught her scent it was ready to dash off into some bushes. Jadepaw took the opportunity and pounced at her prey and chased it for a little while before pouncing on it and clawing at the prey before it squeaked. Picking up her dead prey she quickly padded over to Morningpetal who was on a branch in a small tree observing her hunting skills above.

"You need to move more swiftly Jadepaw, you shouldn't wait for the prey to come to you," Morningpetal meowed lightly to her as Jadepaw flattened her ears in annoyance, "Never the less you did catch a prey today, and you made sure the mouse didn't squeak to make the other prey scatter from the area. Quickly burry it and find some more prey to hunt."

Jadepaw nodded to her mentor and purred at the praise she had received. She dug into the earth dropping the mouse down and kicked the dirt over the dead mouse.

"Remember Jadepaw, step lightly like your creeping up on your brothers to give them a good scare. And keep your tail down," Morningpetal purred in amusement trying to be encouraging to the apprentice.

"Right!" Jadepaw meowed lightly as a bird had landed on a tree branch not far from her and Morningpetal, she looked over at her mentor asking for permission.

"Go on, it will be good practice," Morningpetal purred and watched Jadepaw make her way quickly but swiftly to the tree.

Jadepaw climbed the tree silently, creeping onto the branch the bird was on. When the bird turned it's head, Jadepaw froze into place hoping the bird wouldn't recognize her. When the bird turned it's head, Jadepaw quickly and quietly got closer. The bird was about to take flight, but before the take off, Jadepaw clawed and bit at the bird. Morningpetal purred watching her apprentice, she was proud of her. Jadepaw trotted back to the hole where she buried the mouse and dug up the earth ready to drop it in. Jadepaw then looked up as something had caught her eye. She dropped the bird as she saw a pair of eyes looking right back at her. Morningpetal saw her reaction and froze in her place. It was a rabbit. They had seen rabbit on their territory but not that often since they lived in Windclan's territory most of the time.

"Slowly Jadepaw, get on your haunches and stay low," Morningpetal quietly told her apprentice.

"Right," Jadepaw got down and stayed low to the ground.

"Keep your tail down too," Morningpetal hissed and Jadepaw's tail dropped to the ground.

The rabbit turned it's head and started chewing on a leaf.

"Get ready to pounce and possibly chase after it alright?" Morningpetal stayed ready to even leap off of the tree and chase it herself as Jadepaw nodded to her, "Wait for it…"

Jadepaw quietly raised herself a little making sure no noise was coming from her.

"GO!" Morningpetal meowed and Jadepaw leapt into the air towards the rabbit.

The rabbit saw her and took off hopping away but Jadepaw chased after it. Unsheathing her claws and pushed herself to try to run faster to keep up to the rabbit. She cot close enough and pounced on the rabbit. Letting out a squeal the rabbit fell to the ground underneath her. Jadepaw clawed at it to make it stop moving and squirming from underneath her. Morningpetal came over and gave the apprentice a lick on the ear.

"Good catch, your mother will be proud of you. But we won't be able to find anything else for a while," Morningpetal meowed.

"But I wanted to hunt more," Jadepaw meowed to her mentor and looked away realizing what she had just said.

"So you like hunting," Morningpetal meowed back.

"I-I never said I liked it," Jadepaw turned her head away.

"Right, well we can always catch fish for the clan," Morningpetal meowed digging up the prey Jadepaw caught, "Come on let's go back to camp and give these to the elder and nursery."

Jadepaw nodded picking up her rabbited about to follow her mentor, but she picked up a scent of another cat. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder looking towards Windclan's territory. She stared at the brush for a while until she saw a pair of blue orbs looking back at her. She growl dropping the rabbit and ran towards the boundary line. As she got closer she saw the Windclan cat, it was a male and his pelt was pitch black. She growled at him since he was close to their borderline. However he was not threating her but stared at her for a while. She stopped growling and stared at him confused, he clearly was a Windclan cat but he wasn't breaking any rules or coming on the territory of Riverclan.

"What do you want from Riverclan?" Jadepaw spat trying to show she wasn't intimidated.

"You're a good hunter," He meowed finally.

"What?" Jadepaw looked at him stunned.

"You caught a rabbit, they don't usually live in your territory," He meowed, "You did well hunting it."

"Really? Well I hope my mother thinks so," Jadepaw meowed back to him looking at the rabbit, "She might make me a warrior soon!"

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah, it will be me and my brothers!" Jadepaw meowed proudly.

"You look just like her," He meowed catching Jadepaw off guard.

"What?" Jadepaw asked looking at him confused.

"You look just like your mother," He repeated to her.

"You know Flowerstar?" she asked him.

He chuckled until He could smell Morningpetal coming back, and turned to walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" Jadepaw pleaded to him as he turned around but signaled with his tail for her to stay.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," He smirked and walked off.

Jadepaw stayed there staring where the cat disappeared. Morningpetal appeared behind her and slightly startled by the smell of a Windclan cat. She hissed as Jadepaw still confused, remained where she was.

"JADEPAW!" Morningpetal yowled snapping the apprentice out of her thoughts and confusion.

"What?" Jadepaw asked looking at her mentor.

"Was there a Windclan cat here?" Morningpetal asked sternly.

"Yes, but he stayed on their territory," Jadepaw meowed to her mentor.

"What did he want?" Morningpetal asked growling.

"Nothing, he just said I did well hunting the rabbit," She meowed to her.

"Great now Windclan can see us in the brush!" Morningpetal growled and started to walk away, "Come on, we should report this to your mother."

Jadepaw picked up the rabbit and glanced on last time back at the Windclan territory then turned away following her mentor to camp.

Once they reached the camp, Morningpetal and Jadepaw went towards the Leader's and Deputy's den. Finchwing nodded them with a greeting at the entrance.

"Is Flowerstar in her den?" Morningpetal asked still holding prey in her mouth.

"She is," Finchwing meowed and turned to Jadepaw as his eyes grew wide, "Great Starclan! Did you catch that rabbit Jadepaw?"

"Mhm," Jadepaw muffled a bit holding the rabbit in her maw.

"Heh," he slightly chuckled, "Good work then."

"She worked hard today Finchwing, we tell Flowerstar about it and some other business," Morningpetal growled at the last part.

Jadepaw flinched a little thinking it was her fault she was talking to a Windclan cat.

"I see, I'll come with you," Finchwing turned and motion with his tail for the she-cats to follow him.

Entering the den, Flowerstar was laying down on her little rock/cliff, eating a mouse Finchwing had gotten for her earlier. The three cats came in and sat down in front of the rock Flowerstar was laying. Flowerstar gazed above her meal and sat up. She looked at Morningpetal and Jadepaw with prey in their maw's still.

"What have we here?" Flowerstar purred.

"Flowerstar, I have come to give some news. Good and bad," Morningpetal meowed to her leader dropping the prey at her feet.

"Alright, go on," Flowerstar meowed back.

"Flowerstar, Your daughter has hunted well today, she caught many prey for the clan, even this rabbit she carries," Morningpetal turned and pointed to Jadepaw with her nose.

Finchwing nudged Jadepaw to move forward and she did dropping the rabbit at her feet.

"Interesting, we don't have many rabbits to hunt on our territory," Flowerstar purred in amusement but also proud of her daughters catch.

"That leads me to the other news Flowerstar," Morningpetal mewed a little disturbed.

Flowerstar's purr stopped and she listened and nodded for the warrior to continue.

"Jadepaw, tell your mother who you saw," Morningpetal turned to see Jadepaw.

Jadepaw's ears flattened, feelings all eyes on her, she pulled her tail close to her body and looked to her mother. Finchwing, behind Jadepaw nudged her once again a bit more comforting this time, he could feel her tension.

"I…I-saw a cat from Windclan there, where I had caught the rabbit," Jadepaw began as Flowerstar's fur began to prickle, "They were still on their territory, but he saw me and saw that I caught the rabbit."

"He?" Flowerstar asked.

"Yes, he was a large black cat," Jadepaw meowed to her.

Finchwing let out a low growl from behind her causing her to flinch again.

"That explains the rabbit. But he did not cross the border, right?" Flowerstar asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Jadepaw meowed.

"What were the color of his eyes?" Flowerstar asked curiously.

"Flowerstar!" Finchwing growled.

"Finchwing, I know what your thinking but I must know if I am to give any accusations at our next gathering," Flowerstar growled back at her deputy.

Finchwing sighed and nodded to Jadepaw to continue.

"Blue eyes," Jadepaw mewed.

Flowerstar sat there frozen, she didn't think she heard her kin right. But when her eyes shifted to Finchwing for confirmation, he nodded to her. Flowerstar let out a sigh and stood up. She leapt down from her rock and walked over towards her kin and licked Jadepaw's forehead.

"You did well today. I will think about your Warrior ceremony soon. For now, all the apprentices will wait for their naming ceremony. Finchwing I want you to assess her tomorrow," Flowerstar meowed her orders, "Go Jadepaw, take the rabbit to the elders. Thank you for telling me about the Windclan cat."

Jadepaw nodded and turned to Finchwing who licked her ear in her great catch. Jadepaw picked up the rabbit and left the leaders den. Once she did, Morningpetal looked back at Flowerstar a little worried. Finchwing sat down and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Flowerstar, if it was him, do you think he told her anything?" Morningpetal asked her leader.

"I hope not. The last thing she and the rest of the clans need to know is anything but him," Flowerstar sighed and sat down next to Finchwing.

"Hopefully it won't be brought up at the gathering," Finchwing meowed and licked Flowerstar's ear.

"Don't say that!" Morningpetal hissed at the deputy, "who knows what's going through that mouse brained head of his!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't say anything. I will confront him at the next gathering," Flowerstar growled annoyed already at the situation.

"It won't be for too long, the moon is getting full," Finchwing meowed.

"Will you be taking all the apprentices? They haven't been to a gathering before," Morningpetal asked her leader.

"Yes, perhaps it is time they finally went," Flowerstar meowed in agreement, "However that means we won't bring the usual cats."

"Not to mention it might look suspicious to the other clans if we bring the same warriors," Finchwing murmured.

"Suspicious? How?" Flowerstar asked looking at her deputy.

"Taking the same warriors over and over to the gathering, it might look like we're hiding something or that we look weak," Finchwing pointed out.

"Flowerstar can't help it! We need warriors here in camp and there at the gathering!" Morningpetal spoke up defending her leader.

"True. But Finchwing is right, let's take only a couple of warriors and the rest can be the apprentices that are going to be warriors tomorrow," Flowerstar stated looking away thinking for a moment.

"Who shall I say to come with us and who to stay and guard the camp," Finchwing asked his leader.

"We'll take Nettlebreeze and Fireclaw, the rest can stay and guard the camp," Flowerstar meowed.

"You don't want Barkfoot to go?" Morningpetal asked her.

"I want him to recover the loss of his sister, I can understand what he's going through, and they were so close," Flowerstar stated, "Finchwing saw the way he reacted with Waterstar's appearance. He did well after a while, but who knows if he's taunted."

"I see," Morningpetal meowed and looked away.

"Tell the others to keep guard of the camp while we're gone," Flowerstar meowed to her deputy.

"Yes Flowerstar," He meowed.

Flowerstar was sitting in the clearing of the camp with her medicine cat and a couple of warriors by the time the sun was setting. Berryfur looked at her leader worriedly. Owlfur and Nettlebreeze were with their leader and medicine cat.

"You think both of my sons are ready to be warriors then?" Flowerstar asked the two warriors.

"Flowerstar, they are both doing very well. They did more fishing and hunting today to prepare them for tomorrow," Nettlebreeze meowed cheerfully.

"And Dovepaw?" Flowerstar asked the both of them.

"Maybe you should assess them yourself Flowerstar!" Owlfur chuckled at his leader.

"I'm sorry," Flowerstar meowed embarrassed.

"This is good though. It's been a long time since almost all of the apprentices became warriors," Nettlebreeze meowed.

"Yeah, I can't remember seeing so many apprentices become warriors at the same time," Owlfur meowed.

"But they've worked hard for it," Nettlebreeze mowed.

"Can you both take the apprentices to areas they need to be assessed?" Flowerstar asked the warriors.

"Of course, we can talk to Fireclaw and Morningpetal as well," Nettlebreeze offered.

"Yes, thank you Nettlebreeze. Go o, both of you, go eat something and get some rest," Flowerstar nodded to her warriors.

They nodded back to her and left.

"Flowerstar, what's bothering you?" Berryfur asked looking at her leader giving her a mouse to eat.

"Thank you, please get one for yourself too," Flowerstar meowed to her.

Berryfur walked over to the fresh kill pile grabbing a bird and walking back and laid down next to her leader.

"Will you tell me now Flowerstar?" Berryfur asked worriedly.

"If I told you Berryfur, you would think I wouldn't be fit for my position," Flowerstar stated to her friend, "Then again I'm assuming Starclan has told you by now."

Berryfur looked away remaining silent. Flowerstar looked at her for a while then looked back at her prey.

"I thought they might," Flowerstar murmured.

"But that doesn't change one's destiny Flowerstar," Berryfur finally meowed.

"No, but I'm sure there is something waiting to happen for that mistake. If it hasn't already happened that is," Flowerstar meowed, "I must speak with them soon."  
"I see, would you like for me to come with you? Littlepaw is young but he's learned so much already, he might be able to handle things here for me," Berryfur purred.

"I can't argue that, he's a very gifted at for being an apprentice already," Flowerstar meowed, "And I understand your concerned about our safety since the clans are not like they used to anymore, but I'd feel better with you here."

"Alright Flowerstar, but please be careful and let me know when you will be making this journey," Berryfur meowed to her leader and ate her bird and Flowerstar ate the rest of her mouse.

In the apprentice den, all the apprentices were laying down about to fall asleep. Dovepaw let out a yawn and looked over at Jadepaw. Jadepaw curled up in her nest ready to fall asleep, and Falconpaw's nest was beside his sister and brother. Falconpaw looked over at Sootpaw as they both looked back at their sister. Jadepaw was already out and asleep in her nest. Sootpaw chuckled looking at his sister.

"She must've been worn out," Sootpaw meowed.

"Hahahaha! Yup!" Falconpaw laughed.

"I heard she caught a rabbit! They're rare prey in our territory!" Dovepaw meowed excitedly.

"They are?" Rowanpaw asked the apprentices.

"Yes, they are usually on Windclan's territory. You're lucky if you even catch one," Sootpaw explained.

"I can't wait to see Windclan, well….all the clans. We haven't been to a gathering before," Dovepaw pointed out.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of friends from the other clans," Sootpaw meowed laying his head on his nest.

"And enemies," Falconpaw muttered wrapping his tail around his body.

"Falconpaw!" Sootpaw growled a him.

"Hahahahaha!" Dovepaw laughed almost falling out of her nest.

"I'd rather not have any enemies if possible," Sootpaw muttered.

"That's impossible," Falconpaw pointed out, "Flowerstar has enemies remember."

"Its wishful thinking but, who wouldn't want peace Sootpaw," Dovepaw meowed and moved into her nest and got more comfortable.

"Well for now, let's get some sleep. We're going to be assessed tomorrow by Finchwing. We need to be well rested in the morning," Sootpaw meowed closing his eyes.

"In that case Good night everyone!" Dovewing meowed cheerfully.

"She won't fall asleep that quickly," Falconpaw whispered to his brother making Sootpaw open one eye.

Rowanpaw looked and waited possibly to see if she would fall asleep. Dovepaw kept tossing and turning. She moved to lay on her back instead, and that wasn't working. She curled up into a ball and that wasn't working either. She sighed and sat up growling a little.

"I can't sleep," She confessed.

"Figures," Falconpaw chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Dovepaw glared at him.

"Just lay down and try to relax," Sootpaw told her closing his eye and relaxing.

"Fine," she meowed laying down resting he head on her paw and closed her eyes.

 **(A/N: R &R Please! Let me know what you think and more chapters are coming soon!) **


End file.
